Bakugon
is a kaiju that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Tiga. He appeared in episode 40. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 63 m *Weight: 0 t (Due to his existence as a dream) *Origin: Dream World History Ultraman Tiga Bakugon is a monster created by the dreams of a stressed man named Ikuta, who was going through relationship issues with his girlfriend. It was then his girlfriend grew distant from him, and loved another man, causing Ikuta to anger. When cosmic waves known as "Morpheus D" entered Earth's atmosphere, it slowly began turning the dreams of Ikuta about a rampaging monster into reality. Upon his first sighting, GUTS was on the scene, but Bakugon was not fully materialized and so GUTS' assaults passed through Bakugon until the monster disappeared. Even after medical assistance in the form of sleeping tapes and burning incense (which was sold by a doctor who was a fraud and the items were useless), the dreams did not stop haunting Ikuta and Bakugon was summoned again, this time in a more physical form to cause chaos. This time Tiga was called into action, but like GUTS before him, Tiga's assaults passed through Bakugon, unharming the dream monster. After seeing his dream in the newspaper, Ikuta tried to warn his girlfriend, only to be informed by a woman who had moved into his house that she had moved away with another man. Enraged at his girlfriend for her affair; Ikuta deliberately went to sleep and this time Bakugon materialized into a physical form with color, causing destruction in its search for Ikuta's girlfriend, in hopes of killing her. GUTS returned on the scene to stop him but yet again, Bakugon's dream origins made their assault intangible and their efforts futile. Realizing the truth of Bakugon's origins, Daigo fled the scene and fell asleep. In his dreams, Daigo transformed into Ultraman Tiga and this time confronted Bakugon in the dream world. Now with the fighting chance, Tiga fought Bakugon to a standstill and finally managed to destroy the dream monster with his Timer Flash. Back in the physical world, Ikuta was arrested by GUTS for all the trouble he caused. Trivia *Suit Actor: Hiroshi Kanatsuka *Bakugon's roar is a modified and enhanced Antlar roar. *Bakugon's origin is eerily similar to that of the monster Gavadon. Both monsters were created by cosmic rays and both of them are connected to sleep. Bakugon, however, was created out of spitefulness and anger and by the dreams of Ikuta, while Gavadon was mostly a peaceful and sleepy monster. *He is also quite similar to the Ultraman 80 kaiju Hoe, as both were created by the unstable dreams of a heartbroken person. *Bakugon's name is taken from the mythological creature "Baku" and "Gone" meaning he is a dream eater. Bakugon himself, however, does not appear to resemble a Tapir as the actual Baku does. **Bakugon itself is based upon a legendary Chinese monster that fed on nightmares. Legend has it that whatever dream was eaten, it would not reappear. Powers and Weapons *Intangibility: Being created from a dream, Bakugon is intangible to any outside assaults in the physical world. *Heat Ray: Bakugon can fire an orange heat ray from his mouth. Weakness Bakugon's presence is fueled by Ikuta's dreaming, should Ikuta be awoken Bakugon shall disappear. Bakugon Heat Ray.gif|Intangibility and Heat Ray Gallery bakugon - Copy.gif Bakugonface.jpeg Bakugonbeforegetdisappeard.jpeg Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Tiga Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultraman Tiga Category:Supernatural Kaiju Category:Espers